iHate Her
by mindless scribbles
Summary: The new girl is trying to replace Sam with herself, and Sam's the only one who sees it. My very first fanfic. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Yay! My very first fanfic!! I hope you like it. Review please? :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own Holley. **

* * *

**_iHate Her_**

**_Chapter One_**

Sam and Carly were thinking of new ideas for next week's iCarly when Freddie suddenly dashed in through the door.

"What's the matter, dork?" Sam asked, not really caring whether he answered or not.

"Gibby just told me that he started doing a webshow called iGibby!" he said

Sam and Carly looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"He actually started iGibby?!" Sam said, bursting into another fit of laughter

"Let's go watch it!" Carly suggested, still laughing.

Freddie typed in Gibby's webshow address and Gibby's big head popped up on the screen.

"TODAY, MY VERY SPECIAL FATHER WILL TALK ABOUT OUR HERITAGE!"

Sam and Carly started laughing again.

This was what life was like for Carly, Sam, and Freddie. At least, what it was like before _she_ came.

-NEW SCENE: NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL –

"Please welcome Holley to our school." Ms. Briggs concluded, a smile plastered on her face.

"Why don't we welcome Ms. Briggs to go home?" Sam suggested.

"Sam! She's looking at you!" Freddie whispered

"Who, Ms. Briggs?"

"Yes, you're going to get into trouble!"

"Fredward Benson! Were you just talking?" Ms. Briggs said in a booming voice.

"No, Ms. Briggs." Freddie's voice instantly became higher and squeakier.

Ms. Briggs glared at him, then continued on with her speech about bagpipes.

Sam felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, ready to yell at whoever bothered her in her sleep.

"Excuse me, are you _Sam_? From iCarly??" Holley asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh…yeah, that's me!" Sam said, a fake smile on her face. Then she turned back towards the front and fell asleep within seconds.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that. I'm Freddie." Freddie said, extending a hand towards Holley.

Holley turned toward him, her eyes still as wide as ever. "Freddie? From iCarly??" She said, amazed.

"Yeah. You watch our show?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone watches your show! Your show is like amazing!"

"Thanks! Why don't you come to our set this week? Friday, after school." Freddie asked, obviously trying to be nice to this girl.

"Oh my gosh! My friends are gonna _freak_ when I tell them that I visited the set of iCarly!"

Freddie nodded, as he realized what he had just done. This girl might be exactly like Mandy, a former 'big fan' of iCarly. She had followed them around for days, scaring them until she finally found another group to hang onto. These days, nobody knows where she is.

As it turned out, Holley was nothing like Mandy. She was polite and didn't impersonate ducks. Carly and Freddie thought she was awesome…

But Sam had a feeling she was there for another reason.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Review and tell me if I should continue this story, cuz I only will if you guys think I should. :-)**

**xxScribblesxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for reviewing and everything! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly**

* * *

**_iHate Her_**

**_Chapter 2_**

By now, Sam knew that Holley was up to something. She somehow had every single one of her classes with Sam, Freddie, and Carly, and she had gone to every single one of their shows since she had moved to Seattle.

"Sam? What do you think we should do?" Carly asked

"Sam will never know. She's probably too busy thinking about all the ham she could eat." Freddie scoffed

Sam looked up. "I heard that!"

Carly sighed. "Just answer my question."

Sam stared at her blankly.

Carly sighed again, "I asked, if you think that we should put Holley into one of our shows to show the iCarly viewers how cool she is!"

Sam's jaw opened really big. "And just _why_ would we do that?!"

"You see, Carly? She's just jealous of Holley because she's cool." Freddie said, a smug smile on his face. "She's probably still thinking about that ham she stole from your fridge last week."

"I can go for days without eating ham!" Sam said

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Freddie replied

Carly sighed. She didn't like when Freddie and Sam bet stuff that was so stupid. "Don't bet." She pleaded, knowing that they wouldn't listen.

Surprisingly, Sam didn't say yes. She went right back to the question Carly had asked her about Holley.

"I think that Holley should just sit down in that car seat Spencer made and act like she did for the last couple of weeks. It's not like she's going to stay forever." Sam said, trying to act like all normal.

Carly replied "Well, I was just asking. Besides, it was Holley who came up with the idea."

* * *

By Thursday, Sam was getting tired of all the following-around-like-I'm-your-puppy that Holley did. Problem is, Carly and Freddie didn't seem to notice. They actually liked the attention that they were getting from this "nice" new fan of iCarly.

It was on Friday that Valerie came up to Sam and asked her about Holley. After her show "The Valerie Show" crashed down, she, Sam, Carly and Freddie had made up and became friends.

"Hey Sam." Valerie said, sitting down next to Sam.

"Hey Val." Sam answered, distracted that Holley was laughing over what Freddie had said to her.

"Who's she?" Valerie asked, nodding at Holley.

"She laughs like a guinea pig." Sam answered

Valerie looked confused. "Huh? I asked who she was, not how she laughed."

"That skunkbag is Holley. She came last week and now she's up to something. I can feel it in my brain!!" Sam said, pointing to her head.

Valerie looked at Sam. "Um, Sam? No offense but you don't exactly have that big of a brain. I mean, your class average is a D-."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

"Help you with what?"

"With figuring out what the skunkbag is trying to do!"

Valerie looked at the three laughing. "Well…"

"I mean, seriously, you've tried to steal me and Freddie before. You must know something about that."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Valerie said sarcastically.

Sam sighed. "Are you in or what?"

Valerie hesitated, then said "I'm in."

--

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Review please? ;-) **

**xxScribblesxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for all the comments/suggestions. I hope you like chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

**_iHate Her _**

**_Chapter 3_**

Sam and Valerie had made a list of all the possible things Holley could be trying to do by the end of the day. Number one on the list was from Valerie. It suggested that Holley could be trying to suck up to Freddie and Carly, get Sam kicked off the show, have Holley be in Sam's place, and then Holley could be famous.

_It made sense._ Sam thought. _Holley's been hanging out with Freddie and Carly for the past two weeks and never once did she come up to me and ask me anything about iCarly._

And on Monday, two days after their latest iCarly webshow, Holley's plan sorta worked.

"Sam, how come you never have any more ideas for iCarly?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I always have ideas for iCarly. You guys just never use them anymore."

"No, you never have any ideas anymore. Even Holley's noticed. She's actually coming up with most of the segments."

"Well maybe you're not looking at my ideas and just taking Holley's." Sam replied, remembering Valerie's suggestion of why Holley was sucking up to Freddie and Carly.

"Well maybe Holley's turning out to be a better idea-making person than you are." Carly shot back.

"Well maybe Holley should co-star the next iCarly show!" Sam said, her voice rising.

"Well maybe she should!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Maybe you're being paranoid."

"I'm surprised you even know what paranoid means!" Carly shouted back.

"Well I do, and you are being paranoidic!"

"Paranoidic isn't a word!"

"Yes, it is! And paranoidic is the definition of what you're turning into because of Holley."

"You know, she's right." Freddie added in, surprising both Sam and Carly.

_Did the geek just defend me?_ Sam asked herself. _And not support his love of his life? Carly Shay?_

"Sam's tried to join in all your conversations and never once did you look at her ideas she wrote down." Freddie continued. "Some of those ideas were actually pretty good." His defending of Sam even surprised himself.

_Did I just defend Sam? And not Carly? Because I'm sure I'm in love with Sam. No! I'm not! I'm in love with Carly! _Freddie frantically thought, trying to put his mind together. _I've always been in love with Carly. Right? And that blonde girl next to her was always just my friend. Right? What am I thinking? I think I'm turning crazy!! _

* * *

"It was so weird. Freddie just defended me in front of Carly, who he loves!" Sam said. She and Valerie were going to the Groovy Smoothie to get a drink.

When they got there, they both ordered a smoothie, then sat down to talk about what had happened.

"Tell me what happened. From start to finish." Valerie demanded.

"Why do people always say that? _From start to finish_." Sam mimicked.

Valerie sighed. "Just tell me."

"Ok, so we were thinking of iCarly ideas when _Carly_ suddenly asked me why I never come up with ideas anymore. And if you look at this paper, I came up with like 100 different ideas!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Keep going." Valerie said, actually taking notes like a student.

"Why are you taking notes? Are you turning into a geek?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Don't mind what I'm doing, just keep going!" Valerie said with a nasty look on her face.

"Fine. And then I said that Holley should be the co-star for the next show and she agreed." Sam could still remember the way Carly said it. _Well maybe she should!_ It was like Holley was her new best friend.

Valerie sighed. "Why did you have to suggest that? Didn't you know that that's exactly what Holley wants?"

"Whatever. And then Freddie said that _I_ was right. Can you believe that?" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Sam? That's a good thing."

"Oh."

"Well, now that Holley's going to be on the show next week, and you aren't, we'll just have to find a way to sabotage the show so it'll be suckish without you there."

"Right, right, sure." Sam said, still bothered by the fact that Freddie had stuck up for her. "What does sabotage mean?"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3! Review please?**

**-xxScribblesxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's chapter four. :-) Things are starting to get more interesting, I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

_**iHate Her**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Freddie had stayed up all night asking himself why he had stood up for Sam. Was it because he was just feeling sorry for her? Or was it because he's actually starting to like Sam? As like, more than a friend?

_It's official. I think I'm starting to like her... Oh joy. _Freddie thought.

* * *

Sam grinned at the list of ideas she and Valerie had come up with. They had put their ideas together and gotten exactly 5 1/2 reasons. The rest of the 1/2 reason had been abandoned, due to the fact that Valerie's pen had run out of ink.

_1. "Accidentally" pour oil on the floor before the show._

_2. Tell Holley that the new episode of iCarly will air on Saturday, not Friday. _

_3. Lock Freddie in a closet, and get Gibby to the be the temporary tech producer._

_4. Get Gibby to jump in at random times, yelling "AH-YI-YI-YI-YA!!"_

_5. Roast marshmallows--_

Sam had come up with only one idea, the roasting marshmallows one. But when Valerie's pen ran out of ink, they decided that 5 1/2 ideas were enough. Personally, Sam liked number 4. She could steal some of Carly's money and pay Gibby five bucks for every "AH-YI-YI-YIYA!!". Of course, Sam would then steal the money back.

As she walked to her house, a head poked out of a bush on the lawn, scaring her to death. It was Freddie, with a bunch of leaves on his head.

"What are you doing here geek?!" Sam asked furiously

"Well, I know all about your plan to sabotage next week's iCarly." Freddie replied, a smug smile on his face.

"How do you know?!" Sam asked again

Freddie held up the sheet of paper from Valerie's notebook that listed the reasons of why Holley could possibly be sucking up to Freddie and Carly.

"How did you get that?!"

"You dropped it on your way to class." Freddie said, very calm.

"Why are you looking at our private stuff?!"

"Because I'm your _friend_. And I need to know why you've been acting so weird."

"I haven't been acting weird!"

"Yes, you have."

"Sam, I know for a fact that you've been acting _very_ weird these past weeks. And suggesting that Holley be on the show next week just proves my theory."

"What theory?!"

"That you're planning to sabotage next week's show. You plan to prove that without you, the show's gonna crash and burn"

"You know what, you geek?! You're even geekier than I thought! What kind of theory is that?!" Sam asked, not able to meet Freddie's eyes.

"Sam, just admit it. You hate Holley."

Sam couldn't take the smug smile on Freddie's geeky face. "Fine, whatever. I hate Holley. Now can you _please_ just go away to the love of your life or something? You know, Carly Shay? I have work to do!"

"Work? And what kind of work would that be?" Freddie asked, not moving.

"Nothing you need to know!" Sam replied, growing more and more impatient

Freddie sighed. "I know you're planning something, Sam. I just need to let you know something."

"What??" Sam asked. _Anything to get him away._

"I'm on your side, Sam. I hate Holley too. I know she's trying to kick you off iCarly and planning to be Carly's co-star."

Sam's eyes opened wide. "You--you do?"

"Duh, Sam. Why else would I have defended you when Carly was throwing those nasty insults at you?" Freddie said. _Besides the fact that I'm actually starting to like Sam...a lot._

"Well, whatever. If you really want to help, meet me and Valerie tomorrow at the Groovy Smoothie after school." Sam said, a smile growing on her face.

"Of course."

"Nerd." Sam added, before opening the door and stepping inside.

"At least I don't have straight D's!" Freddie shot back, rolling his eyes.

Sam shut the door in his face.

* * *

**I know that was kinda short, but I wanted to stop there. Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 is coming soon...and please review. :)**

**-Scribbles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okie dokie, here's chapter…5! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own iCarly. **

* * *

**_iHate Her_**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Ok, Fredward. You know what to do?" Sam asked

Freddie rolled his eyes. No matter how much he was on Sam's side in this argument, she still called him by his full name.

"Yes, _Samantha_." Freddie replied, glad he actually knew Sam's full name.

"Call me that again and you'll wake up dead." Sam threatened.

"Yes, _Sam_." Freddie corrected himself. Even though he was falling for her, he still couldn't help being kind of scared of her at times.

Valerie cleared her throat. Sam rolled her eyes. Valerie had turned into quite a nerd these days. Making sure everyone met at the right time, coming up with ideas, carrying her notepad around, she even had gotten glasses, though she clearly didn't need them.

"So Freddie will make Carly and Holley seem very ugly with his techy-wizardry stuff and also put hilarious backgrounds with the green screen while Sam and I watch and laugh." Valerie said.

"Right." Freddie said, making sure to remember that stuff.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Sam interrupted.

Valerie and Freddie sighed. "What now?"

"How come you're not arguing about making Carly ugly? She's the love of your life, Fredward!"

"Um, uh, it's just that, uh, I think that, uh…" Freddie stammered "Uh, I think she um, deserves to be, um, punished, uh for all that, uh bad stuff she uh, said to you…" he finished with a sheepish smile.

Sam stared at him for a second, then shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dork boy. I just think it's kinda weird how you're agreeing to do this stuff to Carly."

Freddie shrugged, trying not to appear nervous.

But Valerie kept staring at him intently, as if she'd figured something out. So after Sam left, she turned toward him and a smirk spread across her face.

"You don't like Carly anymore, do you?" she demanded

"Uh, I uh, I don't, uh t-think so. Why?" Freddie stuttered.

"You don't like Carly anymore…" she snapped her fingers, "You like Sam now!" She grinned wildly, as if she'd just won the lottery.

"Uh, I, uh, never said t-that. Um, don't you think it's kind of c-cold?" Freddie nervously smiled, trying to look cold.

"Freddie, please. I know you don't like Carly anymore. Why not tell the truth? I've changed since the last time you knew me you know. I won't tell anyone if you like Sam now."

"Uh, um." Freddie said, then gave in. "Ok, ok, I'm falling for Sam now and I don't know how to control my feelings and every time I look at her I just keep hating Carly for all that bad stuff she said to Sam and every time I look at Carly I just keep liking Sam more and more and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO!!" he said, on the verge of tears.

Valerie almost burst out laughing. She'd never heard him say this much before.

"Don't worry, Fredward Benson. I'll help you get Sam. After all, I was your girlfriend before. I should know a little something to help you." She smiled smugly.

"Sure, sure. Just don't get Sam hating me even more."

* * *

Sam smiled widely at how unappealing Carly and Holley looked. Thanks to Freddie's technology, Carly now had a big wart (bigger than Lewbert's wart) on her chin, and Holley's eyes had shrunk to the size of a chocolate chip.

Beside her, Valerie grinned. Her idea had worked. And now, all she had to do was come up with some more sabotagic ideas and somehow get Sam and Freddie together.

_I'm a genius_.

* * *

Freddie frowned at the hundreds of people signing on to iCarly to watch the hideous girls.

_This isn't working. It's just attracting more attention. _

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 will be coming…review please? Pretty please? Oh by the way, Happy June! :-)**

**-Scribbles**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I have a question for you all. After this story is done, should I write another story? Answer, now. Ok, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

_**iHate Her**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"So how many viewers did iCarly get?" Sam asked, slurping her smoothie.

"150,000." Freddie answered, trying to avoid Sam's eyes.

They had agreed to meet at Groovy Smoothie again after the show. Valerie, unfortunately could not make it because she had "a doctor's appointment." Freddie, though, knew she was just trying to get him and Sam closer.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, jumping up. She accidentally knocked over the smoothie, spilling its contents all over Freddie.

"Oops, sorry Fredwart." Sam said, unapologetically.

Freddie didn't mind, although his mom would. He sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to appear ticked off, because if he didn't, Sam would definitely know that something was up. And she would probably figure it out, she was a smart girl, except for those D-'s.

"Well, how did the plan not work? You _did_ make Carly and Holley's face extremely ugly, right?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Of course I did! You saw it on your computer!"

"Good. But how are we supposed to come up with another brilliant idea without Val here?"

"Well, I got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You don't have a sleeve. You're wearing a short-sleeved shirt!"

"It's an expression, dumbo!" Freddie rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot more now.

"I'm not a dumbo! You're a dumbo!" Sam fired back.

"No I'm not! You're dumb and you're a nub!" Freddie, of course, didn't mean all of this, given that he loved her and everything.

"You're the nub!" Sam, of course, meant it.

They went on bickering like usual, but what they didn't know was that Carly and Holley were actually watching from outside the window.

* * *

"Sam!" Holley said, as if she were her best friend in the whole wide world. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Holley! That's a good thing, you nub!" Sam said in a nasty voice.

"You know, we had a great show yesterday. It was just missing one little thing. Oh yeah. You." Holley's voice had turned into an icy tone.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"In fact, it was so great, I think it better than all of your other shows. Did you know that we got 150,000 viewers?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied, clearly missing the point.

"So, I have a suggestion for you." Holley said, twirling her hair.

_That hair looks nasty._ Sam thought. _What does she put in it? Decaffeinated hairspray? _

"Why don't you, Sam, go off the show? Just for, you know, a couple of weeks. Until we get the iCarly show to be a spectacular hit on the web. Then, me and Carly will consider you being maybe a special guest or something."

"Why don't you ship your little butt off to where you came from, because everything was just fine before you came!" Sam said, her voice rising.

"Why don't you ship yourself out of here before Carly and Freddie come up and finds out what you've been doing to her show."

"What do you mean, you nub?"

Holley stood up, calmly walked over to Freddie's laptop, and 'accidentally' dropped it.

"Hey! That's Fredwart's laptop! He uses that for iCarly! You just ruined the show until he can get another one you donut!"

"Oops." Holley said sweetly. "Why'd you do that, Sam?"

"I didn't do that! You did! And Freddie's gonna believe me, not you!"

"Oh, but what about Carly, your best friend? Is she going to believe you over me? The person who made her last show a big hit?"

Sam tried to control herself. "Listen, Holley. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me kicked out of the show. I'm not stupid, you know. But your plan isn't going to work. Because I know a few people who know what you're trying to do. Be prepared, sister, 'cause this means _war_."

* * *

Freddie and Carly, at the same moment, were having a different conversation.

"Listen, Carly." Freddie began, going over his notes. He had written a whole essay about what to say about Holley. That she was a nub, she was trying to steal iCarly, and she was going to get Sam kicked out of the show.

"Yes, Freddie? Could you hurry, I've got a text from Holley saying we need to go rehearse soon." Carly said, staring down at her phone.

Freddie sighed, walked around the table, and grabbed Carly's cellphone from her. "You need to listen to me. Holley's not a nice person. She's really bad."

"I don't think so. Holley's a great person. Remember how many viewers we got on Friday? It's because of her that we got so popular. Maybe….maybe we should let Holley be the co-star for a while."

"Carly, _listen_. Holley's up to something. And I know what it is. In fact, I think I'm going to tell you, so just listen ok?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, what is so possibly important that I need to listen to you?"

Freddie took a deep breath, and began telling her everything that he, Sam, and Valerie had come up with, what Holley is trying to do, and why so many people actually watched iCarly on Friday.

He was so convincing, that by the end of the long speech, Carly actually believed him.

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter 6, all done! Review. Now. I mean it.**

**-Scribbles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, look! Another chapter!! **

* * *

_**iHate Her**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Because Freddie had been so convincing and had made Carly finally believe him, Carly had to wonder why she thought Holley was so friendly, when, of course, she had just been trying to get Sam kicked out of the show.

_Why _did _she want Sam kicked out of the show? _She thought. But no matter how much she thought, she couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. _Because Sam likes ham? Or is it because Sam was a great co-star? _

Now, Carly and Freddie were walking to Holley's house. They hadn't told Sam that Carly now believed what Holley was trying to do, because Carly thought that it would be a cool surprise to show how sorry she was. She couldn't believe she almost chose Holley over one of her best friends.

They walked up to the door and knocked. Nobody answered. They tried ringing the doorbell. No answer. They tried the back door. Nothing.

Then, Carly saw a ladder that led up to Holley's bedroom window. She nudged Freddie with her elbow and pointed.

"What's that?" Freddie asked blankly.

"It's a ladder, you stupidhead!" Carly replied.

"What does it have to do with getting into Holley's house?" Freddie asked, not knowing he was acting very nubbish.

"You nub! We can sneak in through Holley's window!"

"Ohhhh!!"

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes. _How could Freddie have been so dumb? _He's_ supposed to be the smart one!_

They climbed up the ladder one by one. When they got in, they stared in shock. iCarly posters hung everyone, and the furniture was decorated with pictures of iCarly. This girl was a serious iCarly lover.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming toward the room.

"What do we do?!" Freddie asked

"I don't know!" Carly said frantically.

They looked around the room, panicking. Then they threw themselves into Holley's closet.

Carly had a sudden memory. This was what had happened at Ms. Briggs' apartment. But this time, they were dealing with a very bad person.

"In here!" one voice cried, which was obviously Holley's.

"Ok, ok! No need to shout!" cried another voice.

Freddie's eyes widened. He recognized that voice very well. And he knew for a fact that _that_ voice, was certainly…Valerie's.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Carly whispered.

"V-Val-Valerie's in there with Holley!" Freddie stammered.

"Well, maybe she's here to confront Holley!" Carly suggested.

They put their ears against the door and listened intently.

"I'm telling you! The last show was very good! More people signed on than ever! It was _my_ idea, after all!" Valerie said

"Well Freddie and Sam are up to something. They know what I'm trying to do, Valerie! Come up with another one of your brilliant ideas before Carly figures it out too!"

_This isn't confronting Holley!_ Freddie thought.

"Trust me, she won't."

"Oh, and how would you know, Miss Nub-Pants?!"

"I'm not a nub! And besides, Sam and Freddie couldn't come up with any ideas all by themselves. If I'm with them, I'll be sure to come up with a brilliant idea to get more people to sign on to !"

"Your next plan had better work!" Holley said impatiently. "I'm losing patience with you, Valerie!"

By now, both Carly and Freddie's eyes had widened, and their jaws had dropped to the floor.

"Valerie is _helping_ Holley?!" Carly whispered angrily. "That nub!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! She seemed very nice and it looked like she wanted to help Sam at the moment!"

"Well now we know that she's not and she's helping Holley get more popular than Sam!" Carly said, her voice rising.

"Quiet down! They're going to hear us!" Freddie whispered.

Outside, the two girls had heard something coming from Holley's closet.

"Did you hear something?" Holley asked.

"Yeah. Is it just me or are my ears going out of whack?" Valerie asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Holley said in a mysterious detective voice.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Carly and Freddie looked at each other in fear. If they found out that they were inside the closet, they'd be doomed.

Holley opened the door suspiciously. She flicked on the light and saw Carly and Freddie standing there with widened eyes.

"Ah ha! It's you two! Come out of there. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Hey, it's Friday! That means it's the iCarly movie today!! Yay!! :-) Anyway, what did you think about this chapter? Some pretty intense moments, right? XD Review!**

**-Scribbles **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8...**

**

* * *

**

_**iHate Her**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Well, if it isn't Sam Puckett's little friends, Carly and Fred." Holley exclaimed

Freddie glared at Holley. "It's Freddie."

"Right, right." Holley waved her hand dismissively. "Now, onto the million-dollar question. What the _heck_ were you two doing in my closet?!"

Carly glanced at Freddie. Freddie glanced at Carly.

"Uh...we wanted to surprise you! For your birthday!" Carly said, pasting a big smile on her face.

"Uh, right!" Freddie added. "We wanted to surprise you and then throw you a big party today!"

Holley stared at the two. "It's not my birthday."

"According to my calculations, I assume that Carly and Freddie were spying on us in your closet." Valerie said, as if she was a scientist.

"Hey! I thought you were helping _Sam_! Not this nubbish girl Holley!" Freddie said, mad at Valerie for betraying both him and Sam.

"But she told me she would pay me 100 dollars afterwards." Valerie said.

"So that's why more people signed onto iCarly that day! You knew people would if they looked ugly!" Freddie accused.

"Yep. I'm such a genius." Valerie said smugly. "But hey, don't worry. I'll get you and Sam together. I am, after all, so very smart."

Carly squinted at Freddie. "What does she mean, she'll get you and Sam together?"

Freddie's face turned to the color of a tomato. "Uhh...I have no idea what she's talking about!!"

"Oh please. Your little Freddo here is in love with Sam. I would have thought that you would've figured it out by now." Valerie scoffed.

"Stop it!" Holley cried. "Can we please get back to the topic of _why_ they're here?"

Right then, Carly decided to confront Holley. _I mean, why not? We're already here, and it's not Holley's birthday._

"I'll explain why we were here." Carly began saying, "Right after you tell us why you were trying to get Sam kicked off the show."

Holley's eyes widened. She turned accusingly toward Valerie. "You said she was dumb and she wouldn't figure it out! You liar!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know Carly was that smart!" Valerie said.

"Hello? She gets almost straight A's!" Freddie added in.

"So? Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to tell your _mommy_ what you've been trying to do to your _best friends_?" Carly said.

Holley took a step back. "My _mommy_??"

"Yes, your mommy."

Holley looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But my mommy always thinks I'm a sweet angel!"

"So? Tell us why!" Carly said, getting impatient.

Holley sighed. "I didn't want you guys to get mad! I thought I was doing it for the show. All I wanted to do was be like you and Sam. You guys looked so cool on the show, I thought 'Hey, why not?' At first I tried to make my own show, but like Valerie's, it turned out to be very suckish. So then, I convinced my mom to let me stay at my aunt's house, right here, near your house. Then I got this idea about how I could be the show's co-host instead of Sam. I never had anything against her. I just thought I would've been a better co-host. Then I met Valerie. She seemed like a nice person, so I talked to her and got to know her better. She told me that she had tried to start her own webshow too, but it had crashed down. I lied to her and told her that I would pay her 100 if she helped me figure out a way to get Sam kicked out of iCarly. Of course, she took the offer."

"Hey, wait! You were _lying_ about the whole 100 thing?!" Valerie interrupted.

Holley sighed again. "Duh, I don't even have 5 in my pocket right now."

Carly and Freddie looked at each other. It made sense. Holley _did_ try to be just like them, and her explanation was ok.

_I guess that's it._ Carly thought. "So, are you going to apologize?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Carly and Freddie, for making your webshow so bad these couple of weeks." Holley said sincerely.

"Not to us! To Sam!" Freddie said.

"But she's not here." Valerie pointed out. "I think she's buying ham at the store now."

Carly sighed. "I'll call her."

Freddie faced Valerie. "Were you kidding about the whole 'I'll still get you and Sam together thing?'"

"Yeah. I have no idea how to get you two together. She's so different from you. But I can see why you like her so much. Just go talk to her, maybe tell her how you feel. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way."

"Wow, that was very….logical." Freddie said. "I guess I'll go talk to her tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Freddie had invited Sam to go to the Groovy Smoothie with him. Everything was kind of back to normal. Holley had apologized to Sam, Sam had forgiven her (after a few nasty remarks), and Valerie had told Freddie what to talk to Sam about. They walked in awkward silence.

Sam was the first to break the ice. "Hey, Freddo."

"Yeah?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Um, thanks. For taking my side in this whole shanagan."

"No problem."

'No, I really mean it this time. I guess there's a whole reason to this, but right now let's just go get a smoothie ok? Calm down." Sam suggested.

"Yeah." Freddie said, relieved that he wouldn't have to say anything.

Sam sighed, then turned toward Freddie and gave him an awkward hug. After a few moments, the awkwardness began to subside and everything felt ok again.

"Now, Freddork. I want a mango smoothie. Go buy me one."

* * *

**Stories almost done………….. I'll update soon. What did you think about iCarly Saves TV?**

**-Scribbles**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well lookie here, the last chapter of iHate Her!! **

**--**

_**iHate Her**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Well look who decided to turn on their computer!" Carly said happily

"YOU!!" Sam finished

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam! And now that that little nub Holley has moved back to where she _should_ belong, everything's back to normal."

_Well, almost everything_. Sam thought. She stole a glance at Freddie, who was now known as her 'boyfriend'. He had told her his real feelings for her, and surprisingly, Sam hadn't laughed in his face like a crazy hyena. She had realized that she, herself, had actually began to 'like' Freddie too, in a more-than-friends way. Their new relationship had been hard to adjust to, but everyone thought that they made a _very_ cute couple. They grinned at each other before she continued.

"And now, please welcome our old enemy, but new friend, Valerie!!" She pressed the button on her remote that made the applause noise. Valerie came running in, with the glasses and all.

"She was Freddie's old girlfriend," Carly began, "But now, let's hear what she has to say about Sam and Freddie's _new_ relationship!"

Sam turned the color of a tomato.

Valerie babbled on and on about how she thought they made such a cute couple.

_It's like she never stops talking._ Sam thought.

"And that's why I think that Sam and--"

"Okay!" Sam interrupted. "And now onto a new segment!"

They went on with their webshow, which turned out to be one of their best ones yet. Which was a good thing.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

So everything's the same—_almost_ the same as before. Spencer's making another one of his wacky sculptures, Carly's still coming up with new ideas for iCarly, Freddie's still a technical weenie, but… my new boyfriend.

And me, well, I'm just living life as it is.

I'm going to go invade Carly's fridge now.

Yeah...so you can go. Watch some TV. Seriously. Shoo. GO! Don't make me get my cousin who's a PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER!

* * *

**Yeah, I know, It was a really short ending…but…I hope you guys liked this story! Thanks to all you people for reviewing! **

**-Scribbles **


End file.
